Purple Summer
by starrlightstarbrite
Summary: A quickie random oneshot based on a song from Spring Awakening


A/N: Hi guys, this is just a little something I had an inspiration for one day. It's basically based on "The Song of Purple Summer" from Spring Awakening. I'm sorry if Cindy is out of character, but I figured she'd be a little more of a dreamer at this age. I think that she became a jerk because Jimmy was a jerk to her first, and then yeah. So this is the story of how Cindy and Jimmy became rivals. YAY.

It was a gorgeous day, the trees were in full bloom and the sun was shining brightly upon the earth. It was the type of day when your eyes even hurt if you looked up at the sky, but the kids at Lindbergh Elementary weren't really looking at the sky. More like, they were looking at the top of the bus that they were sitting on, praying for some solution that would end this insane heat wave. Yes, the kids were on their last field trip before they graduated from the third grade about a week and a half later, and it hadn't very exciting. They'd gone to a farm. Only one girl, however, seemed to be very optimistic about it.

A butterfly passed by her window, as the bus lazily drove down the country road, and she excitedly looked out at it. "Purple summer!" She cried. A boy, sitting in front of her, turned around and stared at her.

"What?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Purple summer, of course."

"Uh...Summer can't be purple."

The girl gazed lovingly out the window at the little butterfly, which had landed on her open windowsill. "Purple summer. It's beginning."

"Can I ask what you're talking about?"

She laughed. "You haven't seen all the signs?" She thought it was perfectly obvious. The cornfields were swaying and she'd gazed at them in wonder, which made no sense to everyone else. The farmer seemed to be happy, though, that someone appreciated the acres and acres of the cornfields, and took them to be interesting. Cindy had gazed at how beautiful the green looked against the cerulean sky, and sighed dreamily.

Later, he had taken them to see something a bit more interesting, a mare with her foal, and a black stallion watching over nearby. This got them very excited, but Cindy became more gleeful as he showed them the ins and outs of the farm. The foal was beautiful, he was a chestnut horse with a black mane and tail, with white sock markings and a white star on his forehead. She just wanted to take him home and hug his regal neck gently so not to hurt him, and pet his soft hair and take him on rides, but she couldn't, she lived in a city.

"You're new, you wouldn't understand." She said, crossing her arms and closing her eyes, turning away from him. It was true, he had just moved to Retroville about a week ago, and she already didn't like him. A transfer this late in the year? He was smart, sure, he almost seemed to outshine her, but he couldn't, that was impossible, nobody could outshine her. He certainly was trying, that James Neutron, but there was no way he could ever take her place.

"I'm a certified genius. Try me."

Cindy's breath caught in her throat. A certified genius? She was certainly smart, but she wasn't a genius. Her parents had always said she was exceptional, but she wasn't a genius. Oh, God, no...Not her pedestal. But wait. He didn't know what purple summer was. There was something she knew that he didn't. Perfect! He thought he was so smart, she'd show him. Her green eyes stared right into his blue ones, just as the green cornstalks had stretched to the sky. She uncrossed her ams. "Well," She said innocently, tilting her head to the side and looking at the butterfly. "When the spring flowers fade, there is always a butterfly that means the start of purple summer." She pointed to the butterfly on the windowsill. It flew away. "And the foals were born, which means purple summer!"

He stared at her like she was crazy. "There is no such thing as purple summer. Summer cannot be purple. It is a figurative word, and summer is a season. What, do you think that the sky turns purple?! I thought you were smart!"

Cindy's mouth dropped open. "Would you even let me explain!? God, Neutron, you can really be a nerd!" Her eyes grew wide in realization. "NERDtron!!!" She laughed so crazily it sounded like a cackle. "Purple summer is a time of change. It means that everything is okay, and it's a time of hope. That's what purple summer means. Of course it's figurative. It means accepting a part of your life and then moving on with it, so that you can hope for something better. That's what a purple summer is." She shook her head at him. "You may be a genius, but you couldn't figure that out."

"How was I supposed to get that from a name like purple summer?"

"You weren't."

"I bet it doesn't even exist."

"Of course it does. All shall know the wonder of purple summer."

A/N: Just something random that I decided I wanted to write. I hope it's not TOO terrible...


End file.
